


The Christmas Guest

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Contest Entry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: Draco and Ron start to get closer than they ever expected to (This was another challenge/contest fic from 2005)





	The Christmas Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This starts Halloween and ends on Christmas and is the last of the 2005 contest fics I have to post lol again this is old and will not be edited.

It was almost Halloween at Hogwarts, it was Ron, Hermione, and Harry's 6th year in school together. The students 5th year to 7th year were getting ready for the masked Halloween party. Dumbledore had made it so no one would know who they were partnered with, he made a lottery and had students pick out numbers and at the party they would have to find the person with the same number.  
  
  
  
Students couldn't ask the names,year, or house, their number partners were. Ron stared at his number and groaned. “ Harry, what if I get...” he made a face. “Parkinson.” Harry laughed and sat down on the common room couch.  
  
  
  
“That would be bad,” Harry laughed some, “But, what if you get a guy.” Harry looked at Ron, when his best friend didn't answer. “Ron? What if your partner is another boy.” Ron rubbed the back of his head and looked at Harry.  
  
  
  
“I guess its true then? Male relationships aren't usual with muggles?” Ron watched Harry stand up and walk off. “Hey! Harry wait!” Ron ran after Harry, but the other boy had already shut the boys dorm door.  
  
  
  
Neville walked over to Ron, “It will be ok, Harry's your friend. He was raised by the worst type of muggles wasn't he? He doesn't know better...” Neville patted Ron on the back and walked down stairs to get Mcgonagall to open the door for himself, since Ron was again a prefect and had his own room.  
  
  
  
Ron went to his room and punched his pillow, tomorrow was the party. “Bloody hell Harry.” He punched it again. “You call me hot tempered and erosional, but then you go and get mad over nothing.” Ron put his face in the pillow and covered over going to sleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning at the great hall, decorations were up and pumpkins were floating in the air. Students were drinking pumpkin juice and eating their morning meal. Ron looked to his side, when Harry sat next to him.  
  
  
  
Harry rubbed his forehead and sighed. “Look Ron, I'm sorry about walking off. Neville told me that its normal here. So I wont use it against you if you end up with a guy or girl.” Ron nodded and drank some juice. The rest of the day went by no problem, they went to their classes and then up to their rooms to change into their costumes.  
  
  
  
Ron came out of his room, he had his face spelled white and a white masquerade mask to hide how he looked, red eyes,hair spelled black, and he had spelled his teeth to look like fangs. He had black robes on and a long black and red cape.  
  
  
  
Harry came out dressed in tight pants, a frill shirt, and a full black mask. It helped muchly to hide who he was. Harry snorted when he saw Ron. “So you're going as how muggles see vampires as then?” Ron nodded and asked Harry who he was. “I'm no one special just decided to dress like this instead of something else.”  
  
  
  
They both went out to the dance with out talking to anyone else, since they didn't know who may be their partners yet. They knew they weren't going to be with each other, since they looked at each others numbers already.  
  
  
  
The students that were already in the great hall, had numbers above their heads as they leaned against some walls waiting for their partners to come. Ron looked at his number, then over the numbers on the other students heads. His eyes landed on a student who had a rainbow wig, half white and half black masquerade mask, a black mini skirt, black nylons, a white female pirate top, a pirate hat,high heel boots, and white gloves, but was clearly a boy.  
  
  
  
Ron walked over and showed his number to the pirate, “Guess we're partners for tonight.” The pirate shrugged and they went to the dance floor, when the music started the pirate put his arms around Ron's neck. Ron still wasn't very good at dancing, much to his partners annoyance, but it got better as time past.  
  
  
  
They talked about a few things that they liked and somethings that they hated, they never said anything to each other that may give them away of who they were. The pirate was shorter then Ron, so his head was slightly bellow his shoulder when they danced close.  
  
  
  
Ron was really enjoying himself, threw the talks and dancing. He glanced over to Harry and saw that Harry was also having a good time. He wished he knew what Harry's expression was though, since Harry's partner was also male.  
  
  
  
Ron also noticed, some girls were paired up together. Some of the boys who got paired with boys refused to dance with their partners and went dancing with the girls who didn't like being with other girls. The pirate looked up at Ron and said he wanted some pumpkin juice, they both walked over to the drinks and got some glasses.  
  
  
  
The rest of the night was a total blur, someone had spiked all the drinks. Of course Fred and George would be to blame, if they hadn't left school already. Many students got drunk and wandered off to snog, some who didn't drink, tried to find their friends that did to take them back to their rooms.  
  
  
  
If Harry hadn't also been one of the drunk ones, he could have taken his map and found some of the other students. Ron woke up with a groan, he felt arms around him and a head on his chest. It took awhile to process what was going on, and he fell naked out of the bed.  
  
  
  
Ron still has his mask on and his hair was still black, his bed partner sat up and yawned, also still wearing his wig and mask. They looked at each other, before the pirate yelled and covered himself blushing.  
  
  
  
“W..W..what the bloody hell are you doing naked in my room.” The sheets were green and instantly, Ron knew it was a Slytherin prefect and grew paler then the spelled paint on his face. “Well?” The boy walked over to him and Ron backed up, he knew the only boy prefect Slytherin was.  
  
  
  
“M..Malfoy?” Ron stared at the other boy, Draco stared back before narrowing his eyes under the mask. Ron could feel the eyes run over his body, he heard a gasp and saw Draco cover himself more, before he screamed.  
  
  
  
“NO!” Draco cover his head and moved to stand up fast, which caused a pain from his ass. “Weasley! I gave myself to a Weasley!” Draco had seen Ron's red pubic hair and instantly knew it was him, he had also seen light freckles up the other boys arms.  
  
  
  
“Hey how do you think I feel, it was my first time to you git!” Ron blushed trying to hiding himself. He blinked some, when Draco stopped ranting about how filthy he was and looked at him. “You feeling alright Malfoy? I'm wandless and you haven't tried to kill me.”  
  
  
  
“Heh....If I did that, I'd end up in Azkaban where my father is.” he sat down next to Ron and sighed. “And if you remember what I said at the party, I hate my father. Anyway, even though we were pissed(drunk if no one knew) cause someone spiked the juice...I wasn't as bad off as you” Draco bit his lip. “I kind of remember what happened last night, I know I liked it.”  
  
  
  
Ron was shocked that Draco Malfoy, was admitting that he liked what happened instead of ranting more then he already had. They sat in silence a while, before Ron looked at the time. “Bloody hell! If Harry is awake he'll find me in your room.”  
  
  
  
Draco looked at him. “I don't want Potter to know anything...” Draco kissed Ron. “But, I don't want you to leave.” Ron told him that they could meet in secret and that Harry wont have to know anything, Draco agreed to keep it all a secret since the school would have a field day. They got dressed and Draco got Ron out of the Slytherin common room and kissed him once more before going back to his room.  
  
  
  
Ron hurried down the hall and bumped into Harry, Harry's hair was a mess and a line of hickeys were on his neck. “So, you were a victim also?” Ron smirked and Harry shoved him, they laughed and went back to the common room.  
  
  
  
Draco and Ron kept meeting up after the party and no one knew about their relationship. Harry and Neville actually came out to everyone and admitted to be going out and Hermione was going out with Luna, soon a month passed and then December came.  
  
  
  
It was getting real close to the Christmas break, Ron went and met up with Draco. “Hey,” he kissed Draco and hugged him. “...I was wondering if you would come to my house for the break.” He felt Draco stiffen and try to pull away. “Please..” He held Draco close.  
  
  
  
“I can't, my father is a known death eater and I was always bad talking your family. I just can't come with you to your house.” Draco looked away, “I'll most likely stay here at school.” He started to walk off, but was grabbed by Ron.  
  
  
  
“Well I know most of what you said was an act and I know some of the stuff you said was the hard truth. Yeah, we don't have as much money as your family and our house isn't one of the best. But, we're a family.” Ron kept his hold on Draco's arm. “If I explain why you're with me, I'm sure my parents wont care to much.”  
  
  
  
Draco turned and glared at Ron. “Oh really? What are you going to say, 'Oh mum dad me and Malfoy, got pissed and shagged without knowing who each other were and didn't really remember what happened.' I'm sure your parents would really like to hear that.” Draco pulled his arm away and walked off.  
  
  
  
Ron banged his head on the wall, he knew Draco wouldn't want to be taken home to his house since they were suppose to hate each other. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked at Harry and Neville. They looked like they had just got done snogging and had seen him looking depressed.  
  
  
  
It took him about half an hour to convince them that nothing was wrong. They walked back to Gryffindor common room together, Neville said he was going to have Harry to his house for Christmas.  
  
  
  
Three days passed, Draco and Ron avoided each other. Ron was almost finished packing and he was still mad that Draco didn't want to come. The students that were going home were leaving tomorrow, he finished up putting his clothes in his bag and walked out of the common room to get a snack.  
  
  
  
When Ron turned a corner, he felt someone hug him tight from behind. “I'm sorry....” Draco said, face against Ron's back. Draco had slight abandonment issues and had missed Ron. “I'll go with you....” He let go and looked at Ron.  
  
  
  
Ron turned around and kissed Draco. “Get packed then, I'll write my mum a note that I'm having a guest come with me for Christmas.” they went on their way and got ready to go. When morning came Ron was waiting down the hall for Draco.  
  
  
  
Two hours passed and the train was going to leave soon, Ron felt like Draco had stood him up. But then he felt a smaller hand go into his own, he looked to his side and Draco smirked at him. “Sorry I was late, I had to fix my hair you know.” they let go of each others hands and went onto the train and into the same compartment.  
  
  
  
Draco climbed onto Ron's lap, and hugged him looking out the window at the snow. Over the month and a half of dating they had only snogged and haven't had any chances to make love. They wanted to, since they couldn't clearly remember what happened that night.  
  
  
  
Draco decided that now was a good time to see, since he didn't know how much alone time the two of them would have at Ron's. He lightly kissed Ron's neck and pressed his body close to Ron's, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
  
  
Ron moaned and moved his hands down Draco's body. “Mmm, you sure?” he said as Draco started to undo his pants. Draco nodded and got up closing the windows blinds, locked the door and pulled the blinds down. Ron sat back some watching as Draco pulled his own clothes off blushing and laying down on the seat across from Ron.  
  
  
  
Ron took his own clothes off and moved over to Draco, they kissed and Ron moved his hand between Draco's legs. Draco gasped, when he felt a finger go inside him. Draco spread his legs some and closed his eyes breathing hitching.  
  
  
  
Draco moved his hips up and Ron moved his finger out and moved his cock to replace the finger. “Ready?” Draco held onto Ron's shoulders and nodded, Ron slowly pushed into him. Draco tried not to scream and put his face into Ron's neck.  
  
  
  
Ron thrust forward fast, Draco yelled into his neck and dug his nails into his shoulders. Ron held onto Draco's hips and started to move himself out and back in, he bit his lip and closed his own eyes moving faster and harder into the smaller wizard.  
  
  
  
Draco wrapped his legs around Ron and moved his hips up, he tightened around Ron when his spot was hit. He screamed Ron's name and muttered he loved him as he came, Ron blushed and moved deeper and came in Draco moaning telling Draco he loved him too.  
  
  
  
They didn't see the two shadows at the door, one who's hand was out to knock. The shadows looked at each other and walked off. The tired wizards hugged each other close before falling asleep, only waking up when the train stopped.  
  
  
  
“BLOODY HELL!” Ron yelled, he pulled out of Draco, making them both moan and pulled on his own clothes. He gave Draco his and they finished dressing and fixing their hair, grabbing their things. Once off the train they saw Harry give them a smirk, Draco glared at him.  
  
  
  
Ron walked Draco to the Weasley family, who stared at Ron for bringing a Malfoy. Draco felt nervous, Molly was the first to speak. “Ronald...this is your special guest you wanted to bring?” She glanced concerned at Draco.  
  
  
  
Draco thought Ron was going to deny it, after how his mother acted. He was shocked when Ron put an arm around his waist and both blushed. “Yeah mum, he's not as bad as he's been acting out to be.” He pulled Draco closer.  
  
  
  
Ginny,Arthur, and Molly were shocked, to see their son so friendly with the boy who seemed to hate them all for so many years. “Alright then,” Arthur said coughing into his hand. “Off to the house then shall we?” The other Weasley's and Malfoy nodded and they went to Arthur's muggle car.  
  
  
  
Once at the house, Draco stuck real close to Ron. Especially, after hearing the twin's would be coming home for Christmas as well. He relaxed slightly when Molly said she'd punish them if they treated a guest too badly.  
  
  
  
Draco looked at the muggle plastic tree and raised a brow to Ron. “Dad really likes muggle items.... don't make any comments.” Ron put a finger to Draco's lips, when he saw a Malfoy smirk start up. Draco gave him an innocent look and walked around a little, he was amazed that a family with such a small house were a happy family.  
  
  
  
'Well I have a large mansion and we weren't much of a family...Ron has a big family.' Draco shook his head and turned to Ron and smiled. “It's not as bad here as I was thinking.” He heard a small sound like a happy gasp, next thing he knew he was pulled close by Molly in a big hug.  
  
  
  
Ron laughed into his hand and when glared at by his boyfriend he coughed. “Mum, if you keep hugging him he'll be crushed.” He walked to the stairs holding his and Draco's luggage. “Oh and Draco,” He put Draco's bag down. “I'm not a house elf, grab your bag and follow me to my room.”  
  
  
  
Draco moved from Molly and picked his bag up. He turned and bowed his head to Molly politely, before going up the stairs after Ron. “I guess he's not such a bad boy after all...I hope.” Molly said under her breath and went to start getting dinner ready.  
  
  
  
Once in Ron's room, Draco placed his bag down and sat on the extra bed. There was a clang from down stairs and Draco could hear the twins laughing. “Come, Mum will hex them if they make you feel weird here.” Ron helped Draco stand up and they walked down the stairs.  
  
  
  
Fred and George looked up and said a 'Hi Ronnie' before they blinked, staring at Draco. “What's he doing here!” Fred yelled, pulling his sleeves up and going for his wand. George jumped back, as a pan went flying by and right into Fred's head. “OW! MUM! Whats gotten into you!” Fred looked at his mother who's arms were folded.  
  
  
  
“I will no tolerate any fighting in this house or at all during this holiday. Young Malfoy isn't here to hurt anyone he's Ron's guest!” Molly scolded the twins over an hour more, hitting them with a wood spoon each time they tried to say something else.  
  
  
  
By dinner time however, Draco's hair had been playfully changed 5 different colors. This had gotten the Slytherin prince pretty upset, since the boy liked his normal hair color and hated his hair being messed with.  
  
  
  
Ron had to hold Draco back from hexing his brothers, telling him that if he hexed them that he'd probably go to Azkaban. Molly hit the twins over the heads and yelled for them to behave, everyone shut up and started to eat.  
  
  
  
When the meal was over, Arthur stood up and smiled at his family and Draco. “Well Christmas is in four days, get some sleep we can go shopping for Christmas gifts tomorrow.” He helped his wife put the dishes up, the twins made kissy faces at Ron and Draco, before going up to their room.  
  
  
  
Draco blushed and followed Ron up the stairs. Ron went into the room first, leaving the door open for Draco to get in. Draco glanced the way where the twins went and quickly walked into Ron's room, not wanting to have even a small prank pulled on him before bed and shut the door.  
  
  
  
Ron took his hand and pulled him into his bed with him. They knew that since they couldn't put silencing charms, cause they were under age still, so they couldn't do anything. Draco put his head on Ron's chest, since it was his first real relationship, he didn't really know what to do when not having sex and in the same bed.  
  
  
  
For Ron, it was also weird to have someone he's dating in the same bed with family all over the house. But he put an arm around Draco and held him close, closing his eyes they both said good night and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
When the sun raised, the twins blasted the door open to see the two sleeping. “Aw lookie here Gred, Ronnikins has himself a little boyfriend.” Fred said teasingly and loud, this woke Ron up fast and he stared at his older brothers.  
  
  
  
Draco groaned out still half asleep. “Go bugger yourselves, to early in the morning.” After a moment of thinking, he sat up straight. “Do they have to burst in like that....” Draco got out of the bed and went to the other one sitting down.  
  
  
  
“Oh look Forge, we woke the little spoiled princess up.” George teased, grinning at his twin brother. There was a yell from down stairs, Arthur telling the others it's time to get ready to leave. The twin's walked out of the room and down the stairs, thinking of what to do to torment the young Slytherin.  
  
  
  
Ron shook his head, looking over at his now pouting boyfriend. “Come on, lets take a quick bath and change our clothes.” His eye twitched, when Draco's face turned to horror. “What's wrong? Don't you want to take a bath?”  
  
  
  
Draco's eyes looked away. “I have a fear of unclean bathrooms.” Ron threw a pillow at him and pushed him down into the bed.  
  
  
  
“Stop with the poor comments ok? Our bathroom isn't dirty, please if you want to be with me stop bringing money into things.” Ron hugged Draco, what he really wanted to do was blow up. Even if it wasn't that big of a comment.  
  
  
  
Draco looked at Ron and sighed, they both got their clean clothes. Walking into the bathroom, he blinked. It wasn't as flashy as the one at Malfoy manor or the prefects bathroom, but at least it wasn't crawling with bug's like Draco's imagination showed.  
  
  
  
Ron took his clothes off and went to the muggle tub. “My dad's muggle complex, he took our old bathroom and made it like a muggles. It made mum pretty mad and took all of us ages to learn how to work it” Ron laughed slightly. “But still we used it wrong, Harry helped show how it's suppose to work.”  
  
  
  
Draco eyed it, wondering why the tub looked so weird. He was jealous that Harry had been able to show Ron and the other Weasley's use the bath. “Well, you're going to have to show me how to work this thing.” Taking off his clothes, he followed Ron in standing in the tub.  
  
  
  
Ron showed him the plug and put it into the drain, then he pulled on the handle to turn the water on. After washing only, since they didn't know if the twin's would burst right in on them. They got out and changed into their clothes.  
  
  
  
Draco followed Ron down the stairs, he watched a Christmas ornament fly by and looked to the side. The twins were interesting themselves, by making the ornaments fly in a tornado shape. “Boy's stop playing around we have to shop for gifts.” Arthur said after getting nudged by his wife.  
  
  
  
Draco looked at the Weasley family. “Um, I can't be seen with you lot.” After feeling a glare on him, he quickly explained. “I mean, my father is a known death eater and if one of his friends may happen to see me. It would be bad for me and your family.”  
  
  
  
The Weasley's looked at each other. “ Quite right you are, very well then, we'll split up once we get there and shop in other areas.” Arthur told them each the time to come back and then they went threw the fireplace three minutes after each other.  
  
  
  
Draco went first, after dusting himself off, he quickly walked out into the street. Instantly, he put on his rich and I'm better then you face. He sneered at some of the kids he knew went to Hogwarts, walking into a quidditch shop.  
  
  
  
Christmas eve came and Draco had gotten use to how the Weasley's were, though he still hated the twins. The Weasley's were sitting together when the door was knocked on, Molly got up and answered it.  
  
  
  
“Bill! Charley! We didn't know you boy's would be coming home this year.” Molly hugged her older boy's and took them to the living room, Bill eyed Draco and looked back at his mother. “Oh yes, Draco has been here since the start of break. He's Ron's guest.”  
  
  
  
Bill smirked, “Your guest Ron?” He put his little brother's head in a lock. “How long have you two been dating then?” Molly and Arthur looked at Ron and Draco, who were blushing. “Ohhh mum and dad didn't know did they? Sorry bout that.” He moved away from Ron.  
  
  
  
Draco got up and went to Ron's bedroom, Ron glanced to the stairs then his parents. “Um, well we didn't want to come out like that.” he said ignoring the twins as they yelled out that they knew. “I think I'll go to bed. Nice seeing you guys again.” He nodded to his brothers and parents, Ginny watching from a chair.  
  
  
  
When Ron got into the room, Draco was laying in his bed. He laid down next to him and kissed him, running a hand down his side. “Tomorrow is Christmas....are we really going to do it like muggles?” Ron nodded and kissed his neck.  
  
  
  
Draco closed his eyes and gasped, as Ron nipped along his neck, pulling his shirt up and off. Soon they both had their clothes off, Ron kissing down Draco's stomach to his cock. Licking up the sides, Ron sucked the tip making Draco gasp and moved a hand into Ron's hair.  
  
  
  
Draco woke up and rubbed his head, looking next to him at Ron. “Hey, it's morning.” He shook his boyfriend's arm. “Come on, I woke up early you should wake up also!” Draco pushed Ron onto the floor with a thump.  
  
  
  
“Ey! Whacha do that f..foooor!” Ron yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He blinked some then stood up in his pj's, pulling Draco to stand. “Well lets go then huh?” They walked out and the twins ran by them.  
  
  
  
“I'll get my present open before you.” Fred said laughing pushing George aside.  
  
  
  
“Oh no you wont!” George apparated himself in front of the tree, Fred yelling a no far. “All's fair when it comes to gifts dear brother.”  
  
  
  
Bill who had been sleeping on the couch, threw a pillow at his hyper brother's as they looked for their gifts. “Even though its Christmas, do you both have to wake me up with loud voices?” He sat up, catching his own gifts that were thrown at him.  
  
  
  
Draco gathered up his and Ron's presents, setting them down next to himself and Ron. Molly and Arthur came down the stairs, followed by Ginny and Charley. “Alright, time to open the gifts by age.” Arthur said handing Charley his presents, Molly and him opening their gifts first.  
  
  
  
Molly gasped and started to cry, when she opened Draco's gift to her. It was a rare record of one of her favorite muggle singers, thanks to Arthur mentioning it once. She hugged Draco tight and thanked him.  
  
  
  
Arthur got lots of muggle junk, from his family members and a muggle snow globe from Draco. Charley got new boots from the whole family, Bill got a new leather jacket from the family. Draco didn't get them anything, cause he didn't know them.  
  
  
  
The twin's grinned at each other, since they saw that Draco had also got them something. Ron and Ginny got them nothing and their parents just got them both sweaters. They opened their huge gift from Draco and yelled glaring at him, inside was a box full of coal. “Whats the big idea!” They yelled.  
  
  
  
Draco smirked at them, “This is a muggle Christmas and I read that a fat man in a red suite brings bad children coal.” He ducked, as coal was thrown at him. The others started to laugh, it was now Ron's turn.  
  
  
  
Ron got a sweater from his mom and dad,samples from the twins shop, a rubber spider from Bill, which made him scream and every one laugh. He also got a mini stuffed dragon from Charley, tea leafs from Ginny, and he turned eyes wide at Draco, he had given him a gold snitch with Ron&Draco engraved.  
  
  
  
“Thanks!” Ron kissed Draco and hugged him, “Now open mine.” Draco nudged him in the side and opened the gift. Draco's eye twitched, it was a pendant that had a silver ferret and a copper weasel in the middle, with a snake at the top and a griffin at the bottom.  
  
  
  
“You didn't have to spend this much on me Ron...” He leaned on him, after the rest of the presents were opened. The Weasley's and Draco sang some Christmas songs, and Ron pulled Draco close to him. “I love you weasel...” Draco blushed.  
  
  
  
Ron Smirked and kissed him. “Yeah yeah love you too you snarky git of a bouncing ferret.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END


End file.
